Magic Academy (NaLu FanFiction Vf)
by HugoDragneel
Summary: Lucy, une jeune mage de 16 ans va intégrer la fameuse académie: Magic Academy ! Lucy est une mage, elle utilise la magie des constellations pour se battre ! Mais, elle la seul mage de l'académie ! A peine arrivée elle se fais un ennemie: Natsu... Mais ce qu'elle ne sais pas encore, ces que leurs relations va très vite changer ! Une FanFiction NaLu ( з )-


PDV Lucy :

* **Bip***  
 ***Bip***  
 ***Bip***  
 ***Bip***  
 ***Bip***  
 ***Bip***  
 ***Bi...***

-OH LA FERME !

Je prends mon réveil et regarde l'heure : **6H30**...

Je me lève, déjeune avec des œufs et du bacon, petit dej banal quoi...  
Je vais a la douche, je me lave etc...  
Je m'habille avec un jean et un haut totalement bleu et des bandes blanches sur le bord des manches.

-Pfiouuu, aujourd'hui, ces la rentrée, j'intègre enfin la **Magic** **Academy.** Drôle de nom d'ailleurs étant donné que je suis mage ^^

 **PDV** **Omniscient** **:**

En effet, Lucy est une mage, une sorte de personne qui peut utiliser la magie... Elle est constellationiste, elle peut invoquer, les esprits des douze clés du zodiaque.

 **Retour** **PDV** **Lucy**

 **-** Mais dans cette académie, personne n'a de magie.  
Je vais dans ma chambre et je regarde a nouveau l'heure. **..**  
 **-7H00**?! HAAAAAAA

Je prends mon sac, j'y fourre un croissant au chocolat, quelques feuilles, deux stylos, mes clés du zodiaque, ferme la porte de chez moi et je m'en vais en courant...

oooOOooo

 _*Magic Academy*_  
 **PDV** **Lucy:**

 **Lucy:** Ouaah, ces immense !

Devant elle se tenais un enoorme bâtiment, de couleur jaune pâle, avec des fleurs tout autour et une enorme fontaine a l'entrée !

 **?:** Bonjour, ces majestueux n'est ce pas ?

Derrière moi se tenait une fille qui devait avoir mon âge, avec les cheveux bleu et un visage enfantin:

 **Luc** y: Bonjour...

 **?** : OH ! Gomen, j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! Moi, ces Levy et tu es...

 **Luc** y: Ah ! Salut Levy, je m'appelle Lucy ! Et en effet, ces enooooorme !

 **Levy:** Ferme la bouche *Rigole*

Je sentais que j'allais vraiment bien m'intégrer...

*Tombe par terre*

 **Lucy:** EH OH, POURRAIS AU MOINS T'EXCUSER !

 **?:** *froidement* Tes qui toi ?!

 **Lucy:** Euh ..Euh...

 **?:** *en rigolant et en partant* et en plus tu sais même pas parler

Ce garçon... Il étais... Étrange...

 **Levy:** Lucy-Chan, ça va ?  
 **Lucy:** *sourire* Ça va ne t'en fais pas... Mais c'était qui **lui** **?**  
 **Lev** y: Il s'appelle Natsu, tout le monde a peur de lui... Dès le premier regard... Enfin... Normalement...

 **Lucy:** Nor...Normalement... ?  
 **Levy:** T'es la première qui à hausser la voix devant lui...

*Driiiiing*

 **Levy:** *Sourire* On ferait mieux d'aller regarder dans quelle classe nous sommes.

Je me mit alors à la suivre dans un dédale de couloir jusqu'à arriver a un panneau d'affichage:

 **Levy:** Alors moi je suis... LUCY ! ON ES ENSEMBLE !

 _2èmes Années :_  
 _-Erza Scarlett_  
 _-Jubia Lobster_  
 _-Grey Fullbester_  
 _-Lucy Heartfillia_  
 _-Levy McGarden_  
 _-Gadjeel Redfox_  
 _-Natsu Deagneel_  
 _-MiraJane Strauss_  
 _-Lisanna Strauss_  
 _-Elfmann Strauss_

 **Luc** y: Ouais et on est avec l'imbécile de première...

 **Levy:** Lu-Chan... Tu es la nouvelle de la classe...

 **Lucy:** QUOIIII ?!

Nous allâmes donc dans notre salle, ou le prof me demanda de me présenter puisqu'il connaissais tout les autres:

 **Lucy:** Alors... Je m'appelle Lucy... J'ai 16 ans... Et puis ...

 **?:** Oh la blondasse ? Ta Gueule !

Je lève la tête et vois un garçon aux cheveux roses... Je suppose que ces...

 **Prof:** Natsu s'il te plaît...

 **Lucy** **:** Oh l'allumette elle va se calmer tout de suite si ta cru que j'allais me la fermer devant toi ?!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça...  
Et puis "l'allumette"...  
Oulala... Il se lève...

 **Natsu:** Pardon "blondasse" ? J'ai cru avoir mal entendu ?

 **Lucy:** Nan ta très bien entendu "l'allumette"  
 **Natsu:** Retourne voir tes parents la blond ...

*Vlam*

 **Lucy** **:** Mes parents sont morts enfoiré !

Je partit en courant en le laissant sur place:

 **Natsu:** Que...

 **PDV** **Levy:**

*Vlam*

 **Lucy :** Mes parents sont morts enfoiré !  
Attends... Elle venait de gifler Natsu ?!

 **Natsu:** Que...

 **Erza:** *aura noire* Natsu ?

*VLAAM*

Tiens ça t'apprendras enfoiré ! Je me décide alors et part a la poursuite de Lucy en passant par dessus le prof qui est dans les pommes :

Levy : LUCY ! ATTENDS !

 _ **Voilaaaa**_ _ **j'espère**_ _ **que**_ _ **ça**_ _ **vous**_ _ **plaira ! Un petit vote s'il vous plaîîîît :) Et un review pour me dire ce qui ne va pas, j'y répondrais lors du chapitre 2 ;)**_


End file.
